Take My Order, Please!
by Yuppina
Summary: Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month for Wakamurasaki Jie!  Kehidupan Rukia yang damai tiba-tiba menjadi hancur karena adanya manager baru di tempat ia bekerja. Ups! Tapi Rukia dan manager barunya itu membuat sebuah kesepakatan! RnR please?


Author : Hello everbody!

Rukia : Fic ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Bleach Vivariation: Dedication Month

Ichigo : Dan Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Wakamurasaki Jie.

Rukia : Kenapa dia?

Author : Biar aku yang jawab! Aku memilih Wakamurasaki Jie karena dia adalah teman terdekat yang aku kenal di FFN ini^^ She is my beloved Sista!

Ichigo : Terus kenapa harus pairing IchiRuki?

Author : Karena IchiRuki adalah pairing kesukaannya!

Ichigo dan Rukia : *berblushing riang*

Author : Enjoy the fic!

Take My Order, Please!

By:

girlinlightblue

Halo semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Umurku 17 tahun. Sekarang ini aku bersekolah di SMA Negeri Karakura. Aku adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah cafe. Cafe tempat aku bekerja tergolong unik karena setiap minggunya kami selalu mengenakan kostum yang berbeda-beda. Yah, kebanyakan orang menyebutnya sebagai 'Cosplay Cafe'. Biarpun sering disebut cosplay cafe, cafe tempat aku bekerja bernama 'Black Cat'. Entahlah mengapa namanya seperti itu.

Kenapa aku mau bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Hmmph, kejadian persisnya sih aku tidak ingat. Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuaku, aku dan kakak perempuanku, Hisana, tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Suatu hari aku dan kakakku diangkat oleh keluarga yang terhormat, keluarga Kuchiki. Kami berdua diangkat karena kami berhasil mengukir prestasi yang cemerlang di sekolah sehingga memikat keluarga Kuchiki. Aku dan kakakku tinggal di mansion Kuchiki bersama dengan calon penerus keluarga Kuchiki selanjutnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, perasaan cinta pun mulai tumbuh diantara Hisana nee-san dan Nii-sama(Begitulah caraku memanggil Byakuya-sama). Mereka berdua pun menikah saat usiaku 14 tahun. Sebenarnya sebelum kami diangkat oleh keluarga Kuchiki, Hisana nee-san sudah menderita sebuah penyakit. Tapi karena waktu itu kami tidak punya uang, maka kami tidak pernah memeriksakannya ke dokter. Ternyata penyakit itu kian lama kian menjadi parah. Dua tahun setelah menikah, Hisana nee-san pun meninggal dunia.

Setelah kepergian Hisana nee-san, Nii-sama menjadi hancur. Dia yang awalnya adalah pria yang penuh senyum dan kelembutan berubah menjadi dingin dan acuh. Jika bukan hal yang penting, ia tidak pernah mengajakku berbicara. Kondisi seperti itu membuatku tertekan. Apalagi para penghuni mansion Kuchiki yang lain memang tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menerima tekanan-tekanan itu. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mansion Kuchiki dan hidup dengan usahaku sendiri. Awalnya memang tidak mudah! Namun sekarang aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupanku ini...

Oh ya, pemilik dari cafe tempat aku bekerja ini orangnya sangat aneh loh! Namanya Urahara Kisuke. Bukan hanya penampilannya yang selalu mengenakan busana tradisional yang aneh, tapi juga sikapnya! Sekilas ia terlihat seperti orang mesum! Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ia orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia selalu ramah dan suka menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Aku pun dapat bekerja di sini atas pertolongannya.

Hari-hariku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sini pun sangat menyenangkan. Semua pelayan di cafe ini saling membantu. Pokoknya suasananya sangat akrab! Ada Rangiku Matsumoto, orang yang selalu terlihat santai namun dapat diandalkan jika diperlukan. Orihime Inoue, tetanggaku yang sama-sama bekerja sebagai pelayan. Momo Hinamori, teman sekelasku semenjak aku masih di bangku SMP. Dan tak lupa Tatsuki, cewek tomboy yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

Aku selalu menikmati kehidupan sehari-hariku sebagai pelajar dan pelayan cafe. Hingga bencana itu datang...

'=_=a

_~Flashback~_

Hari sudah mulai sore. Terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang dari kantor. Orang-orang banyak yang mampir dulu ke suatu tempat sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mampir ke sebuah cafe, termasuk cosplay cafe Black Cat

"Selamat datang!" ucap Rukia dengan nada yang ceria. Ia juga menggunakan pom-pon. Maklum, tema cosplay kali ini adalah cheerleader. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Rukia mengantarkan pelanggan tadi ke tempat duduknya yang berada di tengah-tengah cafe. "Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya dengan riang. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah notes yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku mau pesan Aqua Blue satu ya!" ucap pelanggan tersebut.

"Baik! Aqua Blue satu," ucap Rukia sambil menulis pesanan pelanggan tersebut. Rukia lalu pergi ke dapur. Baru saja Rukia keluar dari dapur, ada seorang pelanggan lagi yang datang. Rukia terkejut melihat penampilan pelanggan barunya itu. Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dan berambut orange. Bukan hanya itu, kerutan di dahinya yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu pun menarik perhatian orang-orang di cafe. 'Hmm... pelanggan yang aneh...' ujar Rukia dalam hati. Rukia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. "Selamat datang tuan!" sapanya dengan riang.

Pemuda berambut orange itu melihat ke arah Rukia dengan ekspresi yang kaget. "Kau pelayan di cafe ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

Rukia heran mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Ya, saya adalah pelayan di cafe ini, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. Wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Kok badanmu kecil dan pendek sih?" tanya pemuda itu dengan polosnya.

'_APA?_' kata Rukia dalam hati. Badan Rukia mulai bergetar karena menahan amarah yang sangat besar. "Tu-tuan bicara a-apa s-sih? Ahahaha..." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tadi bilang kalau badanmu itu kecil..." ulang pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Rukia sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Dengan penuh perasaan, Rukia menginjak kaki pelanggan barunya itu. "ADUUUHH!" rintihnya kesakitan. "Heh! Aku ini pelanggan tahu! Tidak seharusnya kamu menginjak kakiku seperti itu!" bentak pemuda itu.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya juga kamu menghinaku seperti tiu! Biarpun aku ini seorang pelayan, aku tetap punya harga diri!" kata Rukia tidak mau kalah. Kedua orang tersebut terus-menerus adu berteriak sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau seisi cafe sudah memperhatikan mereka dengan ketakutan.

Mendengar ada yang ribut-ribut, Urahara pun keluar dari ruang manager. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Urahara pada Tatsuki yang kebetulan berada di dekat ruang manager.

"Sepertinya Ichigo tadi menghina Rukia 'pendek' atau apalah..." kata Tatsuki. Ya, Tatsuki memang mengenal pemuda yang baru datang tersebut. Pemuda itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Walah walah..." kata Urahara pasrah. Urahara pun mendekati kedua insan yang masih saling berargumentasi tersebut.

"Dasar kepala jeruk aneh!" kata Rukia.

"Diam kau chibi!"

"Chibi? Dasar jeruk busuk!"

Ichigo baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk membantah ucapan Rukia lagi. Namun tiba-tiba Urahara memegang pundaknya dari belakang. "Sudah hentikan Ichigo..."

"Ah paman..." kata Ichigo sambil menengok ke arah Urahara yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak bisa membalas perkataanku kan jeruk busuk?" kata Rukia dengan bangga sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Heh? Paman?" katanya ambil memandang Ichigo dan Urahara dengan tatapan yang sangat shock.

"Ahaha... maaf Kuchiki-san, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini keponakanku akan datang..." kata Urahara sambil membuka kipas kesayangannya. "Sehabis toko tutup, bisa kumpul sebentar di ruanganku?"

Rukia yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dan masih dalam kondisi shock pun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. _'Oh Tuhan... semoga ia tidak memecatku karena tadi aku menghina keponakannya...'_

_~Setelah toko tutup~_

Semua pegawai berkumpul di ruangan Urahara. Mereka siap untuk mendengarkan hal penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh Urahara. Sementara itu, Rukia masih berkomat-kamit berdoa agar ia tidak dipecat oleh Urahara. Sedari tadi, Rukia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya. Ia pun melihat ke arah darimana pandangan itu berasal. Tiba-tiba matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musim gugur milik keponakan boss-nya itu yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Ichigo langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Reaksinya itu memancing emosi Rukia. _'Si jeruk busuk itu~!'_ kata Rukia dalam hati. Ia lalu melipat tangannya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. _'Huh! Lagipula ngapain sih kok dia ikut berkumpul di sini? Diakan bukan pegawai di cafe ini! Iya kan?'_

"Hiya~ semua!" kata Urahara yang baru masuk ke ruangan. Di belakang Urahara, ada seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Wanita itu berambut ungu, berkulit coklat dan memiliki mata berwarna emas. Penampilannya benar-benar terlihat cantik dan eksotis.

"Cantiknya..." kata Orihime terkagum-kagum. Para pegawai yang lain pun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pendapat Orihime.

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu!" kata Urahara menarik perhatian para pegawainya lagi. "Perkenalkan semuanya, ini adalah calon istriku. Namanya Yoruichi Shihouin," kata Urahara sambil memperkenalkan perempuan cantik di belakangnya. Para pegawai hanya dapat ber-'oh' ria.

"Baiklah. Mari kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan." Wajah Urahara yang tadinya terlihat santai kini berubah menjadi serius. Rukia mulai berkomat-kamit lagi berharap ia tidak dipecat oleh Urahara. "Sebenarnya mulai besok, aku akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Yoruichi untuk melamarnya." Urahara lalu melihat ke arah Yoruichi di sampingnya yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Rukia dapat melihat pandangan 'cinta' diantara keduanya. "Sayangnya rumah Yoruichi ada di daeah Kyoto. Sehingga aku harus meninggalkan cafe ini selama beberapa waktu."

"Hoh... berapa lama anda akan meninggalkan cafe ini?" tanya Rangiku.

"Yah... kurang lebih... sebulan..." kata Urahara dengan santai.

"Selama itukah?" tanya Momo dengan kaget.

"Yah... kami juga ingin berbicara mengenai masalah persiapan pernikahan kami. Jadi butuh waktu lama. Tapi kalian jangan khawatir!" kata Urahara sambil memberi tersenyum. "Untuk itulah aku memanggil keponakanku ini!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo dengan kipasnya. "Selama aku pergi, Ichigo akan menggantikan tugasku sebagai manger disini!"

"APAAAA?" teriak Rukia tidak percaya.

Ichigo tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Rukia. "Begitulah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah... maaf atas ketidak sopananku. Perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan mulai besok, aku akan bekerja sebagai manager sementara di cafe ini. Mohon kerja samanya." Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan iblis. "Terutama kamu, chibi..."

'=_=a

Begitulah... dan mulai esok harinya, dimulailah kehidupanku di dalam neraka. Si jeruk busuk itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia mengerjaiku habis-habisan! Ia senang mengintimidasiku! Padahal tanpa 'bantuan' darinya, hidupku saja sudah repot. Dan sekarang, aku makin repot karena aku punya 'tugas' ketiga. Ya, sekarang aku sudah seperti pembantunya saja! Disuruh memijat punggungnya lah, membuatkan kopi yang enak lah, pokoknya macem-macem deh!

'=_=a

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, datang lagi ya!" kata Rukia sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Tema cosplay minggu ini adalah penyihir. Itulah sebabnya sekarang Rukia mengenakan jubah panjang dan topi kerucut di kepalanya. Tak lupa dengan tongkat sihir yang terus ia bawa.

Pelanggan yang baru saja meninggalkan cafe adalah pelanggan terakhir hari ini. Sekarang cafe sudah tutup. Rukia pergi ke ruang pegawai untuk beristirahat sebelum ia pulang.

"Haah.. hari ini benar-benar sibuk ya..." kata Tatsuki sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Iya..." kata Rukia sambil duduk di kursi. "Yang lain sudah pada pulang ya?"

"Iya, sepertinya mereka juga sudah punya janji masing-masing." Tatsuki lalu menutup loker baju miliknya dan berjalan ke arah Rukia. "Maafkan aku ya. Hari ini aku juga ada janji. Kau yakin sanggup membersihkan cafe ini sendirian?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku! Lagipula kau kan sudah banyak membantu tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, 'janji' yang kau maksud itu kencan dengan Renji kan?" tanya Rukia sambil menyikut lengan Tatsuki.

Wajah Tatsuki sedikit memerah. "A-aku pergi dulu pokoknya!" Tatsuki lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang menertawainya.

Begitu Tatsuki menutup pintu, Rukia pun berhenti tertawa. "Haaahh~~... sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan cafe ini."

Rukia lalu memasuki ruangan cafe setelah ia mengambil sapu. Rukia mulai menyapu lantai di cafe tersebut. _'Tidak enak juga ya kerja sendiri seperti ini...'_ pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Sedang bersih-bersih, non?" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Deru nafas Ichigo mengenai leher Rukia.

Rukia kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba Ichigo berbisik di telinganya. Ia lalu menghadap ke arah Ichigo dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Jeruk mesum! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" katanya sambil memegangi lehernya.

Ichigo setengah terkejut melihat reaksi Rukia. "Hahahaha! Lehermu itu sensitif ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau jeruk mesum!" bentak Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahahaha!" Ichigo lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan tawanya. "Pufftt. Mumpung kau sedang bersih-bersih, tolong sekalian bersihkan ruanganku ya? Aku mau pergi membeli makanan sebentar," katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hei! Aku sudah lelah tahu!" protes Rukia. Ichigo hanya melambaikan tangannya saja.

"Oh ya, jangan sentuh amplop yang ada di atas meja ya!" ucap Ichigo sambil keluar melalui pintu.

"Grrr... awas kau!" geram Rukia karena protesnya sama sekali tidak diperdulikan.

Rukia membereskan cafe dengan kecepatan super. Setelah cafenya rapi, Rukia lalu memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruangan managernya itu. Begitu masuk ke ruangan managernya itu, Rukia langsung shock dan menjatuhkan sapu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Ruangan manager yang biasa digunakan oleh Urahara selalu tampak bersih dan rapi, sehingga Rukia tidak pernah menolak kalau diminta untuk membersihkannya. Tapi sekarang... di ruangan itu terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus, baju bertebaran di atas lantai-eh, apa tadi aku melihat kain berbentuk segitiga?-, kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja dan beberapa bungkus sisa makanan kecil tergeletak begitu saja di bawah meja.

Emosi Rukia sudah benar-benar memuncak. Untuk menahan emosinya, Rukia pun menunduk. _'Dia... sengaja mengerjaiku... baiklah kalau itu yang dia mau!'_ Rukia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan mulai membersihkan ruangan yang sangat kotor terebut. _'Huh! Aku ini tipe orang yang akan menghadapi semua tantangan yang ada di hadapanku!'_

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, ruangan itu sudah nampak lebih baik. Kardus-kardusnya sudah tersusun dengan lebih rapi, pakaian sudah dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang baju kotor-termasuk kain berbentuk segitiga tadi-, kertas-kertas berserakan semua sudah disusun dengan rapi dan bungkus-bungkus makanan kecil pun sudah dibuang oleh Rukia. Rukia nampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya tersebut. "Fuh... aku ini memang hebat!"

Rukia baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika ia melihat amplop berwarna coklat yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia penasaran dengan isi amplop itu. Kenapa Ichigo melarangnya untuk melihat isinya ya? _'Apa sebaiknya ku intip saja ya?'_ pikir Rukia. Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat isi amplop itu. Baru saja ia pegang amplop itu, Ichigo masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Rukia langsung melihat ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo nampak sangat pucat. _'Heh? Pucat?'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ichigo. Rukia tersentak.

"A-apa sih? Kan tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk membereskan ruangan ini!" bela Rukia.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menyentuh amplop itu kan!"

'_Ukkhh...'_ Rukia merasa bersalah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau meminta maaf pada Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Rukia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. Ia lalu tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan senyummu itu? Kembalikan amplop itu!" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekat dan berusaha mengambil amplop dari tangan Rukia.

Rukia tidak membiarkan Ichigo mengambil amplop itu dari tangannya. "Tidak mau! Aku baru mau mengembalikannya jika kamu mau mengabulkan dua permintaanku!"

"Apa?" kata Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Tidak suka? Ya sudah, tidak akan aku kembalikan!" kata Rukia sambil memasukkan amplop tersebut ke dalam kantongnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" protes Ichigo.

"Hnnn?" Rukia lalu mendelik ke arahnya.

"... Aku terima syaratmu itu! Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak boleh melihat isi amplop itu!" kata Ichigo dengan... eh? Apa Rukia salah lihat? Wajah Ichigo nampak kemerahan.

"Hmmm... baiklah. Deal?" tanya Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ichigo nampak ragu melihat tangan Rukia. Akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Rukia. "Deal."

'=_=a

Yes! Hahaha, dengan begini aku punya kartu as untuk menghadapinya! Aku tidak perlu lagi khawatir soal penindasan yang ia lakukan. Aku memang jenius. Tapi aku bingung. Kenapa dia berani mengambil resiko seperti itu ya untuk amplop ini? Memang apa isinya? Halah! Sudahlah, yang penting kehidupan neraka ku akan segera berakhir!

'=_=a

Esok harinya sesudah pulang sekolah, Rukia dan Momo pergi ke cafe bersama-sama. Mereka tertawa riang sepanjang perjalanan. Rukia juga menceritakan soal kejadian kemarin pada Momo.

"Jadi kau akan meminta apa pada Kurosaki-san?" tanya Momo.

"Apa ya? Pokoknya aku ingin dia berhenti menindasku!" kata Rukia dengan penuh semangat. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama lagi. Di tengah jalan, Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menengok ke arah belakang, ia kemudian melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. _'Sepertinya tadi aku merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang...'_

"Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Momo yang baru sadar kalau Rukia tertinggal.

Rukia lalu melihat ke arah Momo lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera ke cafe!" Momo dan Rukia lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. _'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...'_

Begitu sampai di cafe, Momo dan Rukia bergegas mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian ala penyihir. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, mereka langsung menuju ke dapur. Di dapur sudah ada Rangiku, Inoue dan Tatsuki.

"Ah... aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku permisi dulu ya!" ucap Rukia sambil pergi keluar dapur.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Tasuki heran. Momo hanya tertawa saja, ia tahu kemana Rukia akan pergi.

'=_=a

Di ruangan Ichigo...

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah malas-malasan begitu ia melihat Rukia berdiri di depan pintunya.

Rukia tersenyum lebar ke arah Ichigo. "Hehehe, ayolah. Kau pasti tahu apa maksud kedatanganku kan?"

"..."

"Permintaan pertama!" kata Rukia sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Aku ingin kau berhenti menindasku!"

"..." Ichigo hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Yah, untuk sementara ini. Tapi untuk permintaan lainnya..." Rukia lalu memasang senyum iblis.

"Ck..." kata Ichigo yang merasa menyesal telah bertanya.

"Hehehe... bersiaplah kau untuk permintaan-permintaanku yang lain..." ucap Rukia sambil menyeringai bak penyihir-penyihir jahat di film.

"Kau benar-benar menghayati peranmu sebagai penyihir, chibi..." ucap Ichigo sambil mendengus.

"Apa?"

"Hnn? Aku tidak salah kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia juga bersandar ke kursinya sehingga membuatnya makin terlihat angkuh.

"Kau! Aku bilang berhenti menindasku kan?"

"Iya... dan aku sudah berhenti menindasmu dengan perintah-perintahku. Tapi kau tidak bilang agar aku berhenti memanggilmu 'chibi' kan?" Kini giliran Ichigo yang menyeringai ke arah Rukia.

'_Sial!'_ batin Rukia. Saking kesalnya, Rukia langung keluar begitu saja dan ia bahkan membanting pintu saat keluar. Ichigo hanya tertawa saja karena ia merasa menang dari Rukia. _'Tahan Rukia... untuk dua hari ke depan toh kau tidak akan bertemu dengan iblis satu itu!' _kata Rukia berulang kali. Rukia memang hanya bekerja pada hari Senin sampai Jumat. Ia selalu libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Tapi cafe tempat ia bekerja selalu buka setiap hari.

Sisa hari itu dilewati Rukia dengan berat hati. Bagaimana tidak? Harapannya untuk menindas boss barunya itu hanya berpengaruh sedikit terhadap kelangsungan hidupnya. _'Aku harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyiksanya,'_ pikir Rukia dalam hati. Dengan pikiran tersebut, Rukia pun pulang ke apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Lagi-lagi di tengah jalan ia merasa kalau ada orang yang terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Namun ia memilih untuk menghiraukannya saja karena mungkin tubuhnya saja yang terlalu lelah.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Rukia langsung masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Ia menaruh barang-barangnya dengan rapi dan segera mengambil handuk bergambar chappy. Rukia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran berwarna merah. Bulir-bulir air hangat pun mulai mengalir dari shower dan membasahi tubuh Rukia. Setelah selesai mandi, Rukia mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk. Ia lalu keluar dan menuju lemari pakaiannya unuk mengambil baju tidur. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Rukia sudah melayang pergi ke alam mimpi indahnya.

'=_=a

Hari Sabtu seharusnya menjadi hari untuk bersenang-senang. Namun sepertinya peraturan itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Pagi tadi, ia dibangunkan oleh nada dering handphonenya sendiri. Boss jeruk sialnya itulah yang menelpon Rukia tadi pagi. Ia meminta Rukia untuk masuk kerja hari ini. Alasannya karena di cafe sekarang sedang kekurangan orang. Rukia sebenarnya mau saja masuk kerja dengan senang hati. Toh ia mendapat bayaran ekstra untuk itu. Tapi sayang, pekerjaannya hari ini tidak dapat dilalui olehnya dengan senang hati. Kenapa? Tentu saja itu semua karena bossnya tercinta.

Entah mengapa hari ini bossnya itu duduk di salah satu kursi cafe, bukan di ruangan dimana seharusnya ia berada. Dan yang membuat Rukia lebih jengkel adalah sikap Ichigo yang terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Setelah memperhatikan, Ichigo nampak seperti sedang menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

'_Huh~! Dia pasti sedang mencari-cari kesalahanku supaya nanti aku dipecat oleh Urahara!'_ kata Rukia dengan pasti. _'Lihatlah! Aku akan menunjukkan kelebihanku!'_ Rukia lalu bekerja melayani pelanggan yang lainnya dengan penuh semangat sepanjang hari. Sesekali, Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo nampak sangat serius. Ia masih menggoreskan sesuatu di kertas miliknya. Tapi bukan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo yang menarik perhatian Rukia. Melainkan wajah Ichigo yang nampak bahagia dengan hal yang sedang dilakukannya. _'Keren... Eh, tunggu! Kau ini bicara apa sih Rukia? Kembali bekerja ah!' _Rukia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hari kini telah berganti malam. Rukia pun sekarang hendak pulang ke apartemennya. Baru saja Rukia keluar dari cafe, ia melihat Ichigo sedang bersandar di depan pintu cafe. Bossnya itu sedang menerawang ke atas langit. Rukia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo. Ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik di atas langit sana. Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Kau sedang apa?"

Ichigo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia. "Menunggumu..." jawabnya dengan santai.

Wajah Rukia memerah seketika. "Tidak lucu! Aku mau pulang saja!" Rukia lalu berjalan melewati Ichigo.

Saat Rukia tepat melewati Ichigo, Ichigo berbisik sehingga hanya Rukia yang dapat mendengarnya, _'Hati-hati ya...'_. Rukia tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Ichigo yang aneh. Ia lalu terus berjalan. Ketika di persimpangan, Rukia berbelok ke arah kanan. Baru saja ia berbelok, tiba-tiba ada dua orang mencurigakan yang menghadangnya. Mereka mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam namun hawa mereka terasa berbahaya. Mereka terus tertawa dengan nada yang aneh.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Rukia.

"Hehehehe... kau ini gadis dari keluarga Kuchiki kan?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Rukia kaget. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu kalau Rukia adalah seorang anggota keluarga Kuchiki?

"Nah... anak manis, ikutlah dengan kami." Salah seorang temannya berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Rukia kini merasa ketakutan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan mulai membekap Rukia dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Sapu tangan tersebut sudah diberi semacam obat bius. Rukia berusaha melawan, namun perlawanannya itu sia-sia. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menghilang. Rukia akhirnya pingsan.

"Bagus. Bawa dia ke mobil sekarang juga."

'=_=a

Rukia membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Ia kaget begitu melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Terlebih lagi kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Seseorang berambut pirang yang kemungkinan adalah orang yang membekap Rukia, melihat kalau Rukia sudah sadar. "Hei Boss. Gadis itu sudah sadar!"

Rukia langsung bergegas melihat ke arah orang yang mereka sebut sebagai boss. Orang tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan bola mata yang berwarna coklat pula. Senyum di wajahnya membuat Rukia bergidik. Orang yang disebut boss itu lalu menghampiri Rukia. Rukia mengenal wajah itu. Orang itu lalu berlutut di hadapan Rukia. "Selamat malam, Rukia Kuchiki..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Nii-sama, Aizen?" tanya Rukia.

Orang bernama Aizen itu hanya mendengus lalu tertawa. "Wah wah... kau jangan berprasangka buruk padaku seperti itu dong." Raut wajah Aizen lalu berubah menjadi serius. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Rukia dan mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Rukia. "Tapi kau benar... aku memang mengincar perusahaan Kuchiki."

Rukia tidak terlalu shock mendengar pemberitahuan Aizen. Dari dulu gerak-gerik orang ini memang mencurigakan. "Kau salah besar jika kau berpikir Nii-sama akan memberikan perusahaan itu kepadamu! Apalagi jika kau sampai menggunakan aku sebagai sandera. Dia... dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku..." Rukia lalu menunduk.

Melihat reaksi Rukia, Aizen lalu tertawa. Ia berdiri kembali sambil terus tertawa. Setelah beberapa saat, Aizen pun berhenti tertawa dan memandang ke arah Rukia. "Aku tahu hal itu... tapi bukan itu rencanaku."

Aizen lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang dipenuhi kebingungan. "Aku ada sedikit urusan. Aku ingin kalian berdua berjaga di sini dan mengawasinya." Aizen pun lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'_Ck... apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku... aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Nii-sama,'_ pikir Rukia. _'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_ Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sedang mencari cara agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ketika Rukia sedang sibuk berpikir. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka kembali.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kau orang yang bertugas untuk menggantikanku menjaga gadis ini ya?" tanya salah seorang yang ditugaskan Aizen untuk menjaga Rukia. Orang yang baru masuk itu hanya mengangguk. "Baguslah. Tolong ya!" Orang tersebut pun pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan temannya dengan orang yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

Rukia masih sibuk berpikir saat tiba-tiba orang yang baru masuk itu berkata, "Jadi dia adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Rukia kembali terkejut. Ia kenal dengan suara itu. Rukia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. _'Ichigo?'_

"Ya, begitulah..." kata seorang penjaga yang lain.

'_Begitu rupanya... huh! Ternyata dia anak buahnya Aizen...'_ Entah mengapa, mata Rukia terasa panas. Rukia berusaha menahan air matanya yang nyaris keluar. _'...Kenapa aku merasa sangat kecewa?'_

Ichigo masih terus saja memperhatikan Rukia. Ia lalu beralih ke arah penjaga yang lain. "Sayangnya aku tidak ikut saat penculikan gadis ini. Kalau saja aku memintanya pada Aizen-sama... pasti akan dikabulkan ya?" Ichigo lalu mendelik ke arah Rukia

Penjaga yang satunya hanya mendengus dan ia lalu menyalakan korek api untuk merokok. "Huh, kau pikir Aizen itu orang yang seperti apa? Mana mungkin ia mengabulkan permintaan kita..."

Rukia cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Ichigo. _'Mungkinkah?'_ Ia lalu berpikir sejenak. "Permintaan kedua..." katanya dengan perlahan.

Penjaga yang merokok tersebut pun lalu menatap Rukia. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Rukia yang tiba-tiba. "Permintaan?" katanya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tolong selamatkan aku!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak. Ichigo tersenyum mendengar permintaan Rukia.

"Hah? Apa sih maksudmu?" tanya sang penjaga.

"Well... kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia minta agar diselamatkan..." Penjaga itu lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo langsung meninju wajah orang tersebut dengan keras dan membuatnya pingsan. "... dan ia memintanya padaku."

Setelah mengikat dan menyumpal mulut penjaga itu, Ichigo membebaskan Rukia. Begitu dibebaskan, Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. "Aku takut... aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Nii-sama!"

Ichigo lalu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rukia dengan perlahan. "Sudahlah... sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dulu dari tempat ini." Ichigo lalu membantu Rukia untuk berdiri. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke cafe.

'=_=a

_~Di Cafe~_

Ichigo memberikan segelas cokelat panas kepada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya tetapi ia hanya diam.

Ichigo lalu duduk di hadapan Rukia. "Sudah kau putuskan?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, aku akan memberitahu Nii-sama. Aku... akan kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki," kata Rukia.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau ada yang bisa ku bantu. Katakanlah..."

Rukia memaksakan sebuah senyuman agar terukir di wajahnya. "Tapi kau kan orang luar..." Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Rukia. Rukia malah bingung dengan reaksi Ichigo. "Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Haha... maaf. Sepertinya kau memang belum mengenalku." Rukia tambah bingung dengan pernyataan Ichigo. "Biar ku perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi..." Ichigo lalu memandang ke arah Rukia. "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang manager sementara di sebuah cafe. Pekerjaanku sebelumnya adalah... asisten pribadi Kuchiki Byakuya."

Begitu Ichigo mennyelesaikan perkataannya, mata Rukia membulat sempurna. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata Rukia sedikit membentak.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. "Karena Byakuya yang menyuruhku..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Byakuya menyuruhku untuk menjaga dan melindungi adiknya yang pergi dari Mansion Kuchiki setahun yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" Rukia tidak mempercayai perkataan Ichigo. "Tapi ku pikir..."

"Byakuya jarang berbicara padamu karena dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa padamu. Tapi sebenarnya, Byakuya selalu mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Apakah itu berarti... kau sudah mengikuti sejak setahun yang lalu?"

"Ya... sungguh sangat kebetulan bukan? Saat aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, pamanku juga malah memintaku untuk menjadi manager sementara di cafe ini. Dengan begitu pekerjaanku menjadi sedikit lebih mudah."

Rukia masih belum bisa memproses semua hal yang terjadi. "Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tadi memakai seragam anak buah Aizen dan kenapa kau tadi berada di sana?"

"Oh itu... saat aku melihat mereka membawamu, aku mengikuti mereka sampai ke markas mereka. Begitu aku tahu akan ada pergantian orang yang menjagamu, aku lalu menghajar petugas penggantinya dan meminjam seragamnya. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan semudah itu. Ternyata mereka itu bodoh ya, sampai-sampai tidak mengenali kawan atau lawan."

"Ternyata begitu..." Rukia hening sejenak. Ia lalu teringat akan sesuatu. "Lalu isi amplop ini apa?" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya.

"Itu..." tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi merah. "Buka saja sendiri!" kata Ichigo sok jutek. Rukia lalu merobek amplop coklat itu dan melihat isinya. Isinya adalah sebuah foto. Rukia lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh gambar di foto itu.

"Ini... fotoku?" Gambar yang ada di foto itu memang Rukia. Itu adalah fotonya beberapa saat sebelum Hisana meninggal. Ia sedang tertawa bahagia dengan latar belakang pantai. Hisana, Byakuya dan Rukia sedang piknik keluarga saat itu.

"Foto itu pertama kali ditunjukkan padaku oleh Byakuya. Ia lalu memintaku untuk menjagamu. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa tertarik padamu..." ungkap Ichigo dengan jujur.

Rukia merasa kalau pipinya sudah menjadi semerah tomat. "Begitu... berarti tadi kau membuat laporan untuk Nii-sama ya?"

"Laporan?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Itu loh, yang tadi siang kau kerjakan! Aku tahu kalau kau terus memperhatikanku sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas!"

"Oh!" Ichigo akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud Rukia. "Tunggu sebentar..." Ichigo lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan ia berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Rukia. "Maksudmu ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas.

Sepertinya Ichigo tidak habis-habisnya membuat Rukia terkejut hari ini. Di kertas yang awalnya Rukia pikir sebuah laporan tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah lukisan! Dan yang dilukis Ichigo adalah... Rukia yang dengan senang hati sedang melayani pelanggan di cafe. Ichigo lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Rukia.

"Kau tahu Rukia? Semakin aku mengenalmu, semakin pula aku tertarik padamu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu pada dirimu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Begitu sadar, ternyata aku sudah mulai menyukaimu," wajah Ichigo kini terlihat menjadi sedikit kemerahan.

"..."

"..."

"Permintaan ketiga..." kata Rukia.

"Heh? Permintaan di saat seperti ini?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya.

"Tutup matamu!"

Yah, Ichigo memang kaget karena ternyata yang diminta oleh Rukia hanya menutup matanya. Ia lalu menuruti perkataannya. Setelah Ichigo menutup matanya, Rukia bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Rukia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ichigo. "Ichigo... tetaplah di sampingku..."

Wajah Ichigo menjadi memerah lagi, ia lalu membuka kedua matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, Rukia lalu mengecup pipi Ichigo dan berjalan menuju pintu cafe.

"Ayo antarkan aku pulang!" kata Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo. Walaupun Rukia tidak menghadap Ichigo, Ichigo tetap tahu kalau wajah Rukia sekarang pun sudah menjadi merah. "Dan... tolong bantu aku menyelesaikan masalah ini ya!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengar permintaan Rukia. "Ku pikir kau hanya punya tiga permintaan dan ketiganya pun sudah ku kabulkan..." Rukia sedikit mendelik ke arah Ichigo. "But, your wish is my order, lady..."

Wajah Rukia berubah menjadi memerah lagi. Tapi kini Ichigo dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat wajah Rukia. Akhirnya Ichigo pun mengantarkan Rukia pulang ke rumahnya.

_ 'Aku pasti akan membantumu, Nii-sama!'_

_~Fin~_

Author : Woohoo! *teriak-teriak gaje melulu*

Ichigo : Author berisik! *nimpuk kepala Author pake sepatu*

Rukia : Jangan begitu Ichigo!

Author : Rukia... kau membelaku? *puppy eyes*

Rukia : Nimpuknya pake batu aja biar lebih asik!

Author : *Sweatdrop* aaa~! [ngacir duluan]

Ichigo : Hei!

Rukia : Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan buat para readers!

Ichigo : *ngomong dalam hati* itukan gara-gara kamu...

Rukia : Baiklah readers, segitu cerita dari kami... Review pleasee~~!*Chappy eyes*

Ichigo : Oh ya... tadi si Author sempet ngomongin soal sequel cerita ini. Tapi itu juga sebelum dia berubah menjadi gila!

Rukia : Hee? Memangnya perlu ada sequel?

Ichigo : Entahlah... lihat saja nanti!

Ichigo dan Rukia : Once again, Review please!


End file.
